


Sand Action

by moreissuesthanvouge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanvouge/pseuds/moreissuesthanvouge
Summary: the planet you work on attracts all sorts of curious characters, but none as intriguing as the mysterious mandalorian, who brings with him a taste of adventure and something else...
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. bandits on the dessert

Working as a mechanic you had found yourself in peculiar situations, meeting strange people. There was that one time a guy paid you an obscene amount of money for doing nothing but hide his ship in your garage, or that other one when a sea of people had come down from a small ship you were sure couldn't fit them all in, still, not even in your wildest dreams you ever thought you'd come face to face with a mandalorian.

The ship was old and rusty, but it was a classic you start to examine it as soon as it comes into your field of view, however your trail of thought is brought to a dead stop when the door opens and a Mandalorian steps out, covered in full beskar armor. Your jaw doesn’t drop, but it’s close. You had heard about them, of course, but you had never actually met a Mandalorian, it was said they were dangerous, the greatest warriors, with a strong sense of honor and an aura of mystery surrounding them, since some of them never took off their helmets.

Your droid buzzes as it comes to live, awakening you from you trance, it starts to move outside of his charging pod but the stranger speaks, his deep voice mildly distorted by the helmet, stopping your droid.

"No droids, please"

"They will make the full diagnosis quicker, as well as the repairs" legendary warrior or not, work in this parts of the galaxy are not as good as in the most populated areas, some clients didn't even pay sometimes, you can’t afford having your bay occupied for longer than necessary if your time isn't going to be monetary compensated.

"I don't care how long it takes you, I’ll pay you accordingly, just no droids"

You look at his helmet as he comes to a full stop in front of you, it’s hard to say if he is trustworthy or not, looking at someone's face is useful in making business such as these, but the beskar gives nothing away. He is taller than you, so you have to look up, still, arms crossed in front of your chest, you plant your feet on the ground and look at his helmet like you could pierce through his soul.

"My time is valuable"

He moves his hand to his side, or for a moment you think he is going to shoot you, instead he pulls out a bag with what you assume are credits and offers it to you. Your hands brush against his leather gloves as you take it from him, inside is a handsome sum, certainly enough.

"Very well then" you say closing it with a smile "if you come back in half an hour i will have my full diagnosis, there is a cantina around the corner where you can make yourself comfortable" it makes you equally nervous and intrigued not to know what is happening underneath his helmet, is he looking at you? Looking around? is he as interested in you as you are in him?

"Thanks” you observe as the Mandalorian walks away and into the city, his armor shining under the scorching sun, you sigh, daydreaming isn't going to earn you money, so you better get to work.

The ship is in worst shape than you expected, and you tell him just that when he comes back half an hour later, most of the repairs you can do in a couple of days, but there is a piece in the rotors that needs a replacement, and it will take at least a week to get here.

"Do the other stuff, don't replace it" he says, you know the kind of people who come to this planet, either people looking for trouble or running away from it, usually in a rush, which is why your droids come in so handy, the Mandalorian doesn’t look like the type to run away from trouble, so he is probably in town to cause it.

"If i don't it could malfunction midflight, I’m surprised it has hold up for this long" he keeps looking at you, a blank canvas, his armor reflects the sun making you feel, hotter, reluctantly you offer another alternative "I could go look for the piece myself on the market in the next town, it won’t be original but i can get a pretty good imitation, the trip is a little dangerous tho"

You assume he is looking at you, because his helmet is still facing your way, nothing about his demeanor gives anything away either, if you didn't know better you'd think he was a droid.

"How long?" He finally asks

" it's a two-day trip, it takes a bit more than half a day to go, but driving around the dessert at night is dangerous, it’s bandit’s territory, so I’ll have to stay the night, once I’m here the next day I’ll have your ship ready in a couple of days"

"I'll go, i can make the trip in one day"

You laugh, he clearly doesn't know what he is going up against, the bandits are any, they are organized and know the dessert as if it were a natural extension of themselves, far more people have died than the ones who have managed to live crossing those lands at night, not to mention the vendors at the market would eat him alive just to get a piece of beskar.

"The bandits won't care you are Mandalorian and neither will the vendors at the market, I’ll go with you" you say, he sighs and you have the feeling he is analyzing you, so you lift your chin up and maintain his gaze, is easier to do it if you aren't really seeing any eyes, you have a feeling you wouldn't be able to if you could see them.

"You'll only slow me down" he starts to turn around, but you speak again.

"I've crossed it at night, i can help" he stops and turns around again to look at you.

"Can you shoot?"

"I can fight" you say with confidence, and then just like that he charges forward. It happens so fast you don't have time to react, his body impacts yours sending you both to the floor, he lands on top of you, his forearm in your neck and both his knees at your side so you kick one of them, making him loose balance you scape now that he has fallen to the side, you turn around in your back and kick him in the face, not sure how much the helmet does to protect him, it sure did hurt you. 

You roll over, get in your hands a knees to get up and grab something to fight him with but you feel his grip in you heel, he secures his leather covered hand around it and pulls you to him, you frantically move your arms around as your chest hits the ground trying to find something around to at least throw at him, but you cleaned up this morning, the surface is smooth so all you can do is kick, which is not very helpful.

You feel his weigh on top of you again, and soon after a blaster's canon pointing right at the back of head, you both stop moving, the silence is filled by your heavy breathing, his coming out distorted through the helmet's modulator.

"You're dead" he says, pushing the blaster a little closer to your head, you look to the side, trying to see him through your peripheral vision, panting.

"They don't fight like you, I’ve fought them before" you reach around with your hand a grab the hem of your shirt, lifting it slightly to show your lower back, you have an ugly blaster scar on your right side to prove the encounter. There are a few more breaths before he finally moves and stands up, you turn around and sit, looking at him as you try to control your breathing, he offers you his hand.

You take it and stay close to him once you are standing up "that was rude"

"I’m sorry" he sounds sincere, but the beskar looking back at you tells you nothing, you speak seeing your reflection in his visor.

"Next time I’ll be ready" a few seconds more pass before he finally steps back.

"I'll be here tomorrow with the sunrise, bring any weapons you have"

You nod, and before he leaves you ask "what's your name?"

"Mando" clearly a fake, but you tell him yours anyways.

[○○○]

He is there at sunrise the next day just like he promised, waiting for you in a motorcycle with his rifle sticking out his back, you have a blaster on your side and a couple of knives hidden around, the last time you faced the bandits it was with a caravan, you hope the Mandalorian is enough and wonder why are you so willing to make a trip like this with a man you just met when you have never even seen a fraction of his skin.

He takes his rifle out of the way and rests it on his legs to give you enough space in the bike behind him.

"You only got one?" You ask as you pass your leg over and sit, at the speed you'll need to go you'll spend the whole trip hugged to him.

"Yes" he doesn’t offer much more explanation so you sigh and scoot a bit closer.

"If you are confident you can maintain speed through the dunes we'll arrive in 4 hours, maybe less"

"Less" is the only thing he says before he starts to drive, you pass your arms around his abdomen, all you feel is beskar and leather, but the heat from his body and his steady breathing are also vaguely there, an indication that he is at least alive.

Is he even human? You've heard most Mandalorians are, but they also like to adopt children, so this one might not be, you wonder if he is one of those who never removes his helmet, it would be a shame if he left you without a kiss on the lips, but then again the probabilities of anything more than a business transaction occurring between the two of you are slim. Leave it to you to want to go to bed with the first Mandalorian you see, you don't blame yourself too much, mystery and danger are attractive in a man.

The way to the market is uneventful, but it isn’t this trip you are worried about, he leaves you to speak with the vendors, you assume he is analyzing you beneath his helmet, somehow you feel the weight of his gaze in you as you negotiate the prices, you've done this hundreds of times before, the first few you had been tricked into a bad deal, but it had been a long time since you learned how to manage yourself when making business with the type of people who sold pieces at the market. Once you are finished, the Mandalorian offers to buy you lunch.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asks, once the waitress leaves with your orders.

"8 years, my father brought me here the first time, he died making the trip back 7 years ago, i got the garage and I’ve been managing it ever since"

"I’m sorry" is the first time you hear real emotion on his voice and it startles you.

"I got the bastard that did it a few years back, he got me too as you already saw, but i got the better end of that fight"

He shifts his weigh to once side of his body and you scan him, trying to look for anything that might give away what he is thinking.

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"This is a dangerous place Mandalorian, people come here either to cause trouble or to run from it, sometimes both” you scan him, head to toe, he is unreadable “what are you here for? A bounty?"

"Just supplies, and to fix my ship"

None of the above then, you think, but then again trouble was implied in being a Mandalorian, no sense in being a warrior without a war to fight on. So far you had done a great job at keeping yourself away from the problems your clients may bring, but the Mandalorian, that was a problem you were willing to dive head in.

There were still two hours of sunlight left when you returned to the bike, you observed as the Mandalorian tied the piece to the back of the motorcycle and waited for him to be over to tell him your plan.

"I'll drive, you shoot, if we are lucky we won’t have to fight"

He doesn’t question you so you hop in and turn on the motorcycle, he sits behind you, his Beskar chest plate is cold against the light fabric of your shirt and it makes you shiver, he is bigger than you so when he leans in the same way you did before is like he fits perfectly around you, he wraps on arm around you’re your waist and it feels like he is bringing you closer to him, his other hand he keeps free.

"Open your eyes well, they are good at blending in" is the last thing you say before you start at full speed.

You try to forget how good it feels the contact of the beskar and the leather with your back, or his hand in your waist, you need your mind to be clear for this specific trip, and you are successful the first couple of hours, but once everything gets dark and all you see is dessert keeping your thoughts under control gets harder and harder.

"I see something in the sand in front of us" the sound of his modulated voice almost makes you jump, your brain wakes up from the haze the Mandalorians body against yours had put you in and you hold on thigh to the handlebars of the bike.

"It's a trap, they are going to raise it, I’m going to slide underneath, hold on thigh"

He brings himself closer to you, but facing death keeps you focused on your task, you can barely see the movement in the sand when they raise the cable, you press the breaks lightly and move your hips bringing the back of the bike forward, the Mandalorian leans as you do, till your head is centimeters away from the ground, you pass underneath the electrified cable smoothly, however is not long before you start getting shot at.

You feel the movement on your back as he starts shooting back, holding you tighter to avoid losing balance.

"Are they going to come after us?"

"They have bikes, but if we can get pass those dunes there they won't chase us" the end of your sentence is drowned by the sound of his weapon firing, you hear an explosion, the bandits swear in their language and you wonder what in the starts did he just fired to get that reaction out of them, you can barely see the movement of something in the sand in front of you, enough to move the bike to the side, the shot passes both of you centimeters away from your faces, a shot like that could kill you, or throw him out of the bike, his grip in your waist tightens with you sudden movements as shots start coming in from the sides, he shifts behind you, resting the canon of his rifle on your shoulder, you move your head to the side and he fires, the charge lightens up the way it travels until you can finally see the bike coming in you direction with 2 bandits riding, it impacts him and you expect him to fly out, instead he just evaporates, motorcycle included living empty space and ashes where he once was. The shooting in your direction stops, and you can hear the commotion, you are curious but you don't slow down until you finally reach the city again.


	2. Against the Razor Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just smut

"Well Mandalorian, that went better than i expected" you tell him, back inside your shop, the four moons are visible today in the sky, showering both of you with light "what kind of weapon was that?”

"That's not my name" he ignores your question as he walks towards you with confident strides, your instinct is to take a step back, but your back hits the Razor Crest, so all you can do is observe as he gets closer, anticipation growing in your chest and pooling in your underwear.

"Neither is Mando" you defy him, he gets close enough for you to feel the heath coming from his body even through his armor, you tilt your head back to maintain his gaze but he doesn't touch you.

"I leave in a couple days” his breathing is heavy, and his voice filled with desire.

"Shame" you say almost out of breath.

"Shame" he mimics.

"Do you ever take it off?" You ask, gesturing towards the helmet, you want desperately to yank it off and kiss him, but you won't complain if he doesn't.

"No"

"Good" as soon as the words leave your mouth he turns you around, pressing your body against his ship with his, the beskar once again cold against you hot skin, you close your eyes and feel his hand traveling down your abdomen and into your pants and underwear, he runs his gloved finger through your wet slit, the wrinkles in the leather send your head back so its resting on his shoulder and he moves is finger up and down, teasing you. Your breaths start getting shorter and more superficial, a moan finally leaves your mouth when he brings the wetness to your clitoris and starts rubbing it. You move your hips against his hand but he stops and hits your pussy with his open palm, it feels so good your back arches away from him, you throw your arms back, holding onto his neck to avoid falling forward against the ship, a scream dies in your throat.

"did i say you could do that?"

Nothing in the galaxy is more sensual than his voice slightly modified through the modulator, part of you wants to provoke him just to see what he would do, the other just wants him to fuck you senseless.

"Please" you shamelessly beg, his other hand travels underneath your shirt to your breast, he pinches one of your nipples and it makes you jump, he groans.

"Please what?" He teases his hand on your clit, rubbing slowly but with enough pressure to send your head into a frenzy, your eyes roll back, another moan leaves your mouth and it takes you a few seconds to recover and finally speak.

"Fuck me, please" like a command, he inserts two fingers in you, your pussy tightens around them, the leather inside is a weird sensation but it sends you head spiraling, all you can do is move your arms trying to find something to hold onto. You back collapses against his chest once again and he lowers the hand he had on your chest to secure it around your waist, making you free to let down your arms and rest your body against him.

"Oh" he moves his fingers faster, you are so wet the leather goes in and out of you smoothly, your breath gets caught in your throat and you give yourself into pleasure, moaning so loud you are glad the walls are thick enough for nobody else but him to hear the show you are putting on. He picks up his pace and this time when you rock your hips against his hand, he says nothing so you move faster, grinding your ass against his crotch in the process, you can feel his hard cock against you with each movement and it drives you towards the edge, you cum with a scream, pressing your head back against his shoulder, and your chest against the cold exterior of the Razor Crest.

You are breathless, your legs are shaking but he keeps his fingers working until the very last second of your orgasm, you have never felt better in your entire life. The Mandalorian turns you around, he is still fully clothed, but so are you, he puts his fingers between your lips and you suck yourself from his hand, looking at his helmet like you could see his eyes beneath it, in your mind he looks back at you with intensity, you wish he could taste you as well.

Refusing to be passive you move your hand towards his belt but he grabs both your wrist and pins them up against his ship, you love how dominant he is so you smile, he uses his free hand to unbuckle himself, soon enough his cock appears between the leather and the beskar, hard and big. He leans forward and pushes your pants down with his free hand, you move your legs to help him get rid of it until finally the only thing standing between you and him is your shirt, he doesn’t mind that, instead he guides himself to you, you lift up one leg and lock it around him, giving him better access, you think he might tease you but instead he goes in with one thrust.

Your head falls forward your scream muffled in the side of his neck, he stays still for a few seconds and you feel yourself stretching around him, your walls start to pulsate and he is not even moving, you can help but to bite him, you grab nothing but fabric, but is enough.

He moves out slowly, only to come back in again with a quick move, he hits the right spot inside and you can feel your eyes rolling to the back of your head, he continues to move like that, slowly out of you and then violently in, the sound of the leather against your bare skin every time he does is glorious and the feeling of his cock hitting the right spot makes you think the bandits must've killed you and this is paradise.

He starts to pick up his pace, your head falls back against the ship "faster" your plea and he obeys, his thrust is violent but he doesn’t hurt you, the pain you feel turns quickly into pleasure, he lets your hands go and grabs your hips with both his hands to have more balance, your arms fall at your side and you don't have the strength to do anything but enjoy as you feel your orgasm building up inside you.

"Mando" the nickname escapes your lips as the orgasm washes over you, you fall over the edge and keep falling as he comes inside you, he rests his head against yours, the helmet collecting drops of your sweat as he thrust for the last few times, relieving himself, your legs start to give up, so he presses himself against you.

You feel dizzy with him still inside, you can barely breath or stand, your legs are still shaking from the best orgasm you’ve had in your life, the shooting in the dunes was worth the reward. You can hear his own uncontrolled breathing your eyes are closed but you know he is observing you behind the beskar, so you slowly put your leg back on the ground, the strength slowly comes back to your body. 

“fuck” you whisper, resting your hands against his chest plate, he steps back to give you more space but enough so you are still close “two more nights you said?”

“two more nights” he confirms. 


End file.
